


Night cavern

by kevinbanta



Series: World unknown [1]
Category: World unknown
Genre: Animal hybrids, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Content - Freeform, Shapeshifting, my own work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinbanta/pseuds/kevinbanta
Summary: as Kitsukami's pack grows closer to finding the source of their troubles, one job seems to have the answers they need





	1. continue the madness

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a book I am working on and want to see if some people would read it

 

“Why are there children here!” a man yelled at his secretary. Seven of the kids looked at each other and laughed.

 

“Well mister no offense but we are those trackers you hired.” the eighth and littlest one replied hiding behind the black girl. “don’t forget the trappers you hired also.” the boy with long white-blond hair reminded, putting his hands in his pockets. “and your bodyguards!” the girl with blood red hair barked.

 

“But you’re all kids!” The man in a blue suit gaped, “So, what's wrong with that?” The black girl glared at him, “Alright calm down, who’s doing what or are we doing the normal?” The girl with teal eyes asked, looking at the others, “Normal!” seven kids answered in unison. “excuse me but what is ‘normal'?” the eighth kid asked “oh yeah you haven’t been with us that long Mataku” The kid with gold eyes realized.

 

“Ma-Mataku!?” the man exclaimed “yes sir” the little boy said “y-you're not Hyaika Mataku are you?” the man asked “uh well yes I am sir how did-”

 

“ok kids, you're hired!” the man burst with a huge smile on his face. In unison seven kids turned and looked at Mataku. Their scruffy little 8yr old friend “alright then.” the white-blond mused, letting his friend continue “so let’s start with names, since we’re hired.” the teal eyed girl said, fumbling with her necklace “alright well I am Dimitri Manair.” the man said,

 

“Nice to meet you I am Kitsukami Nesubi.” the teal eyed girl introduced herself, she had short dirty blonde hair, an average build. She had few scars but many fresh cuts the most recent one was across her cheek. She was wearing a dark red shirt that read ‘howl are you’. The man especially noticed how dirty she was and how long and pointed her nails were. He soon realized that the other kids had the same look

 

“My name is Mate E Pyroki and you can call me Pyroki.” the one with long white blond hair mused. His hair went straight down to his waist and seemed to match his designer jacket. He had violet eyes and what looked like tattoos striped across his wrists, ankles and neck. The man’s eyes widened as he noticed the huge scars running across the tattoos. He didn’t know whether he was hiding them or not, he was even baffled to realize that scars covered his whole body.

 

“My name is Claw Rayzokora.” the one with short red brown hair and light red brown eyes barked, he like the rest had many cuts and scratches. He resembled kit almost like he was her sibling. He was skinny but muscular and still much bigger than Mataku.

 

“My name is Syi Zitetail.” the one with shoulder-length blood red hair and closed eyes yipped. Dimitri wondered about her for a moment. he noted that she wore blue collar and looked at the next person.

 

“My name is Aroha Zitetail and no Syi and I are not related in any way.” the black girl grumbled, she had black-white hair and light blue eyes. she seem to stand taller than her golden eyed friend. She was a lot more muscular than most of the group.

 

“My name is Kevin Chamberlain.” the one with golden eyes and mid-length dirty blond hair chirped. Dimitri realized he was the second tallest in the group. standing at least 3 and a half feet taller than Mataku.

 

“My name is Rina snikuhs!” the happy one with long messy black hair and blue eyes squeaked. she had little blue ribbons in her hair that shimmered when she hopped.

 

“And you seem to already know me but my name is Mataku Hyaika, it’s a pleasure to meet you mister Dimitri.” the shy boy murmured, he had ashen colored hair which cover one of his orange eyes. He was the smallest of the group.

 

“Alright now that we have the formalities out of the way I tell you who is what.” Kitsukami said taking a deep breath “for starters I specialize in tracking. My tracking team is Syi and Claw. Now are Recon team is Kevin and Rina, if we have to chase someone after we’ve tracked them down we leave it to Aroha. The trapper of the pack is Mate. Mataku will be your main bodyguard considering I’m not sure where his strong points are but it should be fine. That’s what we do on normal days. On occasion we'll have another person with us but he’s guarding our friend who is sick so he isn’t with us.” she sighed “get all that?”

 

Dimitri nodded “yes but I have to warn you, this is one of the worst cases I’ve ever worked. That includes the one where a dog was a suspect. Are you sure you want this?” Kitsukami paused, stared Dimitri in the eye, got up walked to the window gasping. “Wow look at how many other people are willing to take this job!” she said her voice dripping with sarcasm she walked back and sat down. Dimitri stared at her, the hopelessness in his eyes obvious. He turned and looked at the others “means were in buddy.” Mate chuckled “oh uh ok thanks for clearing that up Pyroki.”

 

Dimitri sighed, picking up some papers “here’s the details for the job.” Kitsukami reached out and grabbed the papers from him “let’s see here alrighty.” she cleared her throat “three different people two men and a woman. The first man’s got short black hair about late thirties, green eyes, olive skin roughly 6’0. Now this one the second man’s got brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin and 5’8. The woman's got blonde hair navy eyes also fair skin I’d say 5’5. Let’s see last sighting was Northwood… that’s five miles east of here right? Yeah alright Kevin tell me the details every single one.” she commanded handing him a paper “yeah yeah I got it.” he sighed narrowing his eyes the gold in them gleamed as he examined the picture.

 

“ok here we go first one jet black hair, fanfiction green eyes. Exactly 6’0 213 lb little scar under his left eye hasn’t had a shower in two days more than likely gay. Oh and I do not recommend challenging him to a drinking contest I mean damn he would drink you right under the-.” Kitsukami punched his arm and growled “ah ok um he works at some kind of office. He seems to stress quite a lot and reliant on others if he has a major sin it’s greed. He’s got several tiny cuts more than likely paper cuts. he doesn’t sleep well. Also he looks like the type who would cry easy like that whole don’t cry over spilled milk thing, yeah he would cry over it.” Claw sat straight up and pointed at Kevin “hey you would cry too if it was the last glass.” Kevin looked at him and nodded real slow “true.” Kevin said going back to his description “He has a small scar on his wrist, Alright next please.” he said, setting the first paper down on the table.

 

He turned to Kitsukami and she handed him the next paper. “damn almost the exact opposite I'm betting he works at a grocery store. He is someone who would fall even after.” He paused looking over at Kitsukami, she narrowed her eyes at him “um even after one hit to his ego, very prideful. He’s 5’9 180lb has a small bruise on his right calf. Might've dropped something on it, should still be there so look for that. His left eye is a bit darker brown than his right. He has a few gray hairs and gets his hair done weekly Okay next.”

 

he proclaimed dropping the paper and reaching for the next one. “Alrighty girly-girl sheesh how many cats you wanna bet she has-”

 

“Kevin”

 

“I bet 17”

 

“Mate! Do not encourage him”

 

“Nah Mate I’m betting 20”

 

“SYI! How do I even know you people?” Kitsukami sighed dropping her head into her hands. “alright alright back to business.” Kevin chuckled, fixing his wristwatch “she’s 5’4 150lb, navy blue eyes with a little green in the center. Also she's had some kind of bleach in her gold hair, she's divorced has quite a few wrist scars. Works either with animals or it's hair from her cats.” Kitsukami growled at him “ok well Dimitri do you have any belongings?” she muttered “um yes we do.” he said handing her a rope “that belongs to the woman.” he informed, straightening his tie. “alright Claw, Syi come here” she ordered, the three obeyed and sniffed at the rope.

 

“She should be easy to find” Kitsukami guessed,

 

“Yeah too much perfume” Claw huffed, wrinkling his nose

 

“Might be the cats” Syi reminded,

 

“Syi” Kitsukami growled “yeah I know” she chuckled “so normal stakes?” Claw asked “you bet” Kitsukami and Syi barked together “alright trackers out!” Kitsukami commanded “yeah yeah commanding much?” Mate purred in amusement “hey we all know the beta is commanding.” Claw barked “that’s a wolf thing you idiot” Kevin snickered,

 

“Hey my idiot!” Rina squeaked hugging Claw “alright let’s get moving.” Syi yipped waiting by the door “I’m surprised you didn’t ditch us” Kitsukami chuckled, walking out with her. Claw freed himself from Rina and ran after them.

 

It had been about five minutes after the trackers left. Kevin got up from his spot and stretched, sauntering over to the window “well about time I get going.” He groaned opening the window. He rolled his shoulders and planted a foot on the windowsill looking out at the sky. “Kevin we are on the 30th floor!” Dimitri yelled noticing how far he was leaning out “good no one should see me then but I still better do this quick.” he turned back and grinned “bye-bye” he cooed as he fell. Dimitri ran to the window “Kevin!” he screamed “don’t bother, he’s long gone.” Mate said gesturing to the window “you mean d-dead!” Dimitri stuttered, Mate glanced at him and bust up laughing. doubled over he was laughing so hard he had to hold onto the table for support.

 

“No, no, he flew!”

 

“FLEW!?” Dimitri gaped

 

“Well yeah couldn’t you tell-” He paused “oh yeah, I forgot.” He tilted his head up gazing at the ceiling, Rina chuckled “I can’t believe you forget every time we a meet a human”

 

“Wait what do you mean human! You kids are human right?” Dimitri yelled, Mate flicked his long forked tongue in response. Rina twitched her nose and looked at Mataku “excuse me, sir if your eyes get any wider they’re going to fall out of your head.” Mataku giggled covering his mouth with one hand “but then what are you!?” Dimitri yelled his eyes darting from one of them to the next.

 

“Dragon” Mate growled, stretching “What?” Dimitri took a step back

 

“I’m a Mouse” Rina squeaked “Wha- how?” he gaped

 

“I’m a Horse” Aroha said “how?” Dimitri took another step back

 

“I’m an aardwolf” Mataku murmured,

 

“Alright let me break it down for you everyone of us that you have met so far have the ability to shapeshift. We are not sure how or even why we can do it, Some of us are creatures you’ve never even heard of. No you may not call the cops on us nor can you tell anyone about this. It’s not that we care but if people know, but then there would be hunters out for us for all sorts of reasons. That my friend would be annoying to deal with so we tell people we want to and you would be one of them because you hired us.” Mate yawned before sitting up again “so do you get it?” Dimitri who had sat down on a lavish couch was still shaking “no, but wait everyone of you!” Mate opened his mouth to continue only to get cut off “yes we all are, that’s why we have teams made up the way we do.” Aroha interrupted, Mate shot her a glare. “For instance our tracking team all happen to be canines Claw and Kitsukami are wolves where Syi is a dog.” she continued, Mate flicked his tongue at her. Dimitri stood up “wait if your tracking team are all dogs, why isn’t Mataku one of them?” he said pointing at him “well no offense sir but those three are carnivores and good at fighting. I am not either of those” Mataku yipped “wait, but you are a Hyaika aren’t you?”

 

“Well, yes I am sir but-”

 

“Then you should be good at fighting”

 

“No sir I am good at keeping quiet and being quick but I am not good at fighting.” Mataku corrected in a shy tone rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke. Dimitri paused and stared at Mataku. he shook his head dismissing his argument with the boy.

 

Aroha leaned against the couch reading a clothing magazine. she pointed out something to Mate or Mataku every now and again. Mate and Rina were playing a game, Mataku curled up in a corner brushing his hair. Aroha stood up and walked over to him “you have your bow tied wrong again.” she explained, undoing the long bubblegum pink ribbon “here” she said looping it into a small bow. Dimitri began tapping his foot with impatience “when are you guys going to get to work?” he asked, Mate turned and looked at him “we have.” he growled Dimitri gave him a questioning look “we-” Mate paused as his phone rang he picked it up and answered “yes?” He said the other three kids look at him.

 

“No” … “so found ‘em?” …”no?” … “ah ok” … “yeah” … “alright we’ll be on the lookout” … “see you soon.” he chirped, setting the phone down “Syi found the girl. Claw and Kitsu are finding the other two” he growled standing up and looking at Aroha. “Syi wants you to meet her at 1456 rose court.” he informed her, she nodded “I’ll be off then” she said patting Mataku on the head before walking out the door “bye Aroha!” He yelped, his eyes shimmered then dimmed head dropped as she shut the door behind her.

 

Mate started pacing the room, scratching at his wrist; adding new cuts to old. His phone beeped, he whipped out a small lavender phone from his pocket tapping his foot obvious he was on edge. “Syi and Aro found and caught the girl, they asked what to do with her.” Mate informed, his pointy nails tapping the screen. The others sat up and looked at Dimitri “tell them to bring her here” he replied, Mate nodded tapping out the message.

 

“WHAT!” he screeched, claw’s pausing an inch before cutting his phone. Rina jumped “What’s wrong Mate?” she squeaked running to him. His back arched and he shook and writhed, dropping his phone. His spikes puncturing his shirt as his tail slipped into view. He began growing bigger, his teeth longer, claws sharper. His scales broke, cutting through the rest of his clothes. A loud roar echoed throughout the building. Mataku stepped back as rina snatched Mate’s phone a text from Claw which read: Kit let out a distress howl! She got grabbed by someone/something she can’t fight it off and I can’t keep up ASSISTANCE NEEDED!!!!.

 

“Guys, we need to go now!” Rina squeaked, running to the door “Mataku stay. If anyone comes back before me well, you know” she said, running a nail over her throat. Rina ran out the door, Mate hopped off the terrace and shot for the clouds. The doors and windows slammed shut leaving Mataku and Dimitri alone in silence.

 

Dimitri turned and looked at Mataku. “I didn’t ask when your friends were around but now I must ask; what is the world’s deadliest assassin doing here. On that note what are you doing with friends I thought you were cold as stone?” He asked, gesturing to Mataku.

 

Mataku shuffled his feet and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“That’s a long story, and sir I am a kid even though I’ve been an assassin for three years.” Mataku yipped, sitting down on the soft carpet. Dimitri crossed his arms and looked at Mataku in a way that meant  _ well let’s hear it _ . Mataku sighed and nodded.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Mataku's fated encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this far!!!!

“Well as you know I am an assassin, I thought most of my history got cleared out apparently not though. I met Kitsukami and her pack. that was shortly after getting tortured, Both physically and mentally by my mistress. I wish I could say we got along great but as you’ve seen they are not small… in fact quite the opposite”

 

In a place known as Leaf’s forest one year ago, I wove my way through the underbrush; my ears rotating casually for any noise, There! I stalked lower and lighter until not even another assassin could hear me. My heart pumped, the mere pleasure of the hunt was intoxicating me in every way. My eyes laid upon their next victim.  _ Rayko the Reaper. _

 

Some added features to his name is deadly yet respectful. Always someone I thought was good and kind hearted. Yet, I knew if I didn’t kill him not only will someone else kill him but they’ll also kill the hundred closest people. I’d rather have one body on my hands then many. I shivered mentally and reassessed my target; tall, lanky.

 

His weak points: hair, collar, scratch on the left calf, baggy sweater, has a cold, no shoes, underweight.

 

His strengths: Claws, Teeth, tall 5’7, feral(so I’ve heard), night vision, heightened sense of smell, over twice my size.

 

I narrowed my eyes; strike mid drift from the back with claws pointed out. Should pierce roughly the kidney and liver. possible counters: sidestep and bring elbow down = death. pick me up = this is the worst one. scratch me in the face = a lot of blood and blurred vision. Pros if done right: he will bleed out, time to pierce lung or heart or incapacitate him.

 

I shifted my weight to my hind paws and pounced, Claws out He sidestepped  _ oh this’ll be fun _ .

 

Elbow raised, I rolled taking the blow to my chest. Out of breath I managed to bite his elbow, tearing skin. I growled, panting I fainted for his stomach; he saw my move, grabbed my leg and snarled.

 

I whipped around my eyes widening. Rayko stopped and stared at me “you’re child!” he barked in realisation, setting me down. He patted me on the head. I rolled over checking my leg which in the span of ten seconds had instantly turned purple and black. I saw Rayko still looking.

 

“Ahhhh! Please mister spare me I don’t want to die!” I screamed, throwing my arms up to block my head I cowered like a puppy.

 

Rayko gasped “no no I would never do that I’m so sorry.”

 

He attempted to comfort me in which I shrunk and shivered. My eyes lit up I snatched a piece of his long silver hair. His head completely whipped back, on both his knees, arms back; propping himself up  _ a perfect kill _ .

 

I leaned forward growling “I’m sorry to do this but I  _ will _ remember you.”

 

My Claws shot forward, tearing his sweater and skin. I hit bone when teeth bit into my throat, lifting and shaking me mercilessly.

 

“CLAW! DROP HIM!” Rayko barked, the sharp fangs dropped me. I spun on my heel and growled, yet what I saw wasn’t human but it wasn’t animal either… It was  _ me! _

 

I stared a little too long before I realized something was coming. I sprung forward scratching my captor and whipped my head back, knocking Rayko out. I bolted into the woods running on all fours, my animalistic form lending me speed.

 

My first instinct is to run, back to my garden and my forest. I heard pounding paws closing in behind me, ripping through the underbrush. My ears whipped back out, Two sounds like a wolf and a human? I shook my head and dismissed the second sound until I could properly assess it.

 

I darted through the underbrush hoping I could go faster. The thundering footsteps seemed tail lengths away and getting closer! I looked up wondering if going up in the trees would help, I figured it couldn’t hurt and lept to the closest branch. My razor-sharp claws piercing wood as I ricochet off trees. My ears tilted, I sighed in relief the sounds seemed further away.

 

I slowed my pace and let myself listened to the forest around me. I stopped and cocked my head to one side I couldn’t hear them  _ at all _ . I turned, looking through the trees I saw nothing, no movement or anything! I had an itching feeling of dread when I looked down. right below me was the half-beast holding a bone white scythe poised to strike. it stared at me with wild, psychotic eyes.

 

It smirked all it's sharp teeth bared. The beast laughed maniacally. It propped the scythe up and it swung mechanically down on the branch I was on. CRACK! I screamed falling closer to the bloodthirsty beast. I spun mid-air kicking my paws wildly yet to no avail. I was plummeting towards the ground, towards that creature  _ this is it… I’m going to die! _ I stopped screaming and closed my eyes if I was going to die it was going to be with some dignity.

 

Claws latched onto my sides, I yelped my eyes snapping open I looked down the creature’s eyes red with rage. It let out a blood curdling howl that rung through my ears, folding them back I looked up to my savior. It was massive a-and…  _ what is that?!? _ I wondered, glancing up and down at it in awe and terror.

 

It had massive teeth and claws. His tail and chest fur the color of raspberries dipped in blood the rest of it a shadowy grey. A long ferret like body and massive wings. In total it was bigger than a semi-truck! It’s cognac eyes stared at me “hey there, you alright” it growled, bringing his head down. The fur on his necked spiked up and his ears were bigger t-than a house!

 

I nodded and looked at him I tilted my head “thank you” I yipped my heart still pounding.

 

“No problem kid, here I’m going to set you down in this city, whatever that was he won’t come here.” the bat-ferret purred,

 

“Thank you so much mister, um may I know your name?” I asked, my tail moving side to side.

 

“Sure my name’s auburn and by the way hold on tight” He cackled, I tilted my head “wh-AHHH!” I yelped as he folded his wings, diving to the ground. I curled up my fur fluffed twice my size. He laughed twirling as we went down, the ground which was a thousand feet away is now inches from my face. Auburn set me down and looked at me, putting a clawed wing over his mouth trying not to chuckle.

 

“Sorry about that kid, i’m use to diving fast” he barked, smiling he patted me on the head. I was shaking still fluffed twice my size. Auburn looked at me and twirled a piece of fur, he patted it down and smiled at me.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. strategy will lead to tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it so far here's 3

“Well, that’s all I should say for now you know too many words in the night, can lead to swords in a fight.” Mataku murmured, rubbing the back of his neck “well, I suppose we wait now.” he sighed, looking up “I suppose if we must” Dimitri agreed, picking up a book as he laid down on his lavish couch.

 

“Get back here!” Mate roared, rearing up on his hind legs he came crashing down on one of the scout’s backs. The smaller and faster scout sprinted ahead a passed-out blonde wolf in its arms. He jumped his wings whipping out instantly. He plunged straight into the thick underbrush of the forest.

 

“Get ‘em Mate.” Claw howled, panting hard he ran a tail-length behind kitsu’s capturer. Trying to bite at their legs when possible. He was out of breath and barely keeping up but Claw kept running until they entered a clearing…

 

Mate stood poised in a feral position, his lips curled back in a snarl. claws digging into the earth, throat and chest puffed out. Every scale of purple seem to glow, tail scraping the ground. Mate reared his great head and let out a bone-chilling roar. One that echoed throughout the land, shaking the earth itself. Claw stopped dead in his tracks at the sight. the scout dropped kitsu and shook, crying out as Mate stalked dangerously closer. He dropped his head to eye level growling a paw darted out underneath him. Mere inches from the scout when he stopped letting out a shrill cry. He whipped around hitting the scout with his tail, he roared shaking his entire body. he scratched the back of his neck jumping and shaking. He stopped his body went rigid, wide eyes with no emotion. He turned his head creepily towards Claw walking forward. Claw jumped back at the sudden threat his friend was making.

 

“Mate? Are you ok?” he asked, lowering his body and lightly wagging his tail. Mate made no acknowledgment of hearing him. He just continued to walk forward, mouth slightly ajar. he flicked his tongue out “Hey Mate you're being weird.” Claw chuckled nervously, continuing to back up as his hind paws backed him into a tree. He whipped his head around only to look back at Mate.

 

“Hey Mate it’s me remember Kitsukami’s brother” he continued to wag his tail lightly realizing he was now trapped. He prayed and hoped to reach him “your best friend.”

 

Mate paused head hanging crooked. teeth vividly showing as he flicked his tongue once more. he resumed his walk and evolved it to a quick trot

 

“MATE!” Claw screamed, jumping sideways. His friend knocking over the tree he was cowering at moments ago. Claw paused  _ I can’t reach him! _ “Mate this isn’t you stop this! This isn’t what kit would want!” Claw howled, relieved when Mate paused. He cocked his head and let out a low screech.

 

“Isn’t it?”

 

Claw’s eyes widened his friend he thought was in there  _ wasn’t _ . He realized any more time trying to reach him was time he was wasting. Mate let out a terrible roar. He pounced forward pinning the tiny wolf under his razor-sharp talons. Mate snarled leaning forward, Claw gasped when he saw a name across one of Mate’s bright royal purple stripes.

 

‘Athena’

 

It was the same mark the person who kidnapped kitsu had on their neck.

 

**_NO!_ ** **Claw jumped and Mate’s claws ripped through his fur, Claw spun and bared his fangs “It was you? How dare you!” he howled,** **_no please_ ** **Claw lunged slashing at Mate’s eyes.**

 

**Mate soared to the clouds** **_kill kill kill!_ ** **he dived towards Claw, his eyes narrowing “of course it was scruffy.” Mate roared knocking him over with his tail, Claw bit, Mate scratched** **_stop!_ **

 

**His wings stretched open** **_it’ll be over quickly_ ** **burning hatred shone in Claw’s eyes “how could you?” Claw’s voice cracked, he dashed headbutting Mate’s side with everything he had “why would you? How could you!” he gasping before biting Mate’s ankles “because I could” Mate laughed,**

 

**“what?” Claw’s eyes widened, tears welling up behind them “DIE!” he howled leaping straight for Mate’s throat. He push his wings down throwing the small wolf through the air before grabbing him in his claws “die! You filthy horrid monster!” he snarled “you’ve said enough” Mate’s violet eyes glowed.**

 

**“now it’s my turn, to tell you, die!” He growled, an evil smile that betrayed all innocence spread across his face “what! No Mate ple-”**

 

**SNAP!**

 

**_Aww your little howl got cut so short._ ** **I laughed** **_I knew you were a death-bringer, okay you’re free now_ ** **the dart clicked and fell to the ground**

 

“Claw!” Mate cried, staring in horror he shook and flew straight up. He looked around the forest they were in and could only see trees for miles  _ no no no NO! _ Mate swooped down landing next to his friend’s bloody, broken body “no no no!” his head swung from side to side searching for someone, something!

 

“HELP!” Mate screamed “SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!” he roared hearing the echo, they were miles from any help “Mate?” Kitsukami’s bark sounded behind him  _ no no oh please no! _ “Kitsu” his breath hitched as he turned to face her “are you okay why were you- why are you covered in blood!”

 

Her eyes trailed down to find her packmate, her brother lying dead on the ground. She looked up at Mate and saw his claws bloody “did you? Oh Mate y-you didn’t” she gasped taking a step back, Mate’s mahere faded leaving him human. He collapsed to the ground, sobbing. “Kitsu I-I I didn’t mean to… Oh Kitsu I-I-I” Mate pleaded, he paused and shook his head “I killed him!” Mate screamed, staring at his hands. Whipping his head back Mate let out a sorrowful and terrified roar.

 

Kitsukami put a paw on Mate’s shoulder “it’s okay Mate, y-you can bring him back right like that time you did in the water, right?” she stuttered hopefully, Mate looked up at her he took in a quiet breath and shook his head “no.”

 

Kitsu paused realizing the painful truth  _ her brother got killed by her best friend _ . She sat down next to Mate who flinched at first. his eyes widening as she put her hands around him holding him tightly.

 

“It’s going to be alright I no." she looked up at him her words barely more than a breath “we will get through this, but.” she sighed, laying her head on Mate’s shoulder “you have to promise me.” her tone turned lightly almost sweetly “you can never leave me.” she cried into Mate’s white blonde hair.

 

Mate gasped at her words, he finally returned the hug snuggling closer to her he let out a low murmur.

 

“I will never leave you.” he promised, and together the two of them mourned the loss of a great friend, a loving brother and a wonderful beta, one worthy of alpha.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my actions in the last chapter and I am sorry but there will be more tears

Mate and Kitsukami regained themselves they shared a quiet goodbye. Mate flew off to finish the original mission. Kitsu looked down at Claw. She removed her jacket and laid Claw upon it she bowed her head and wrapped the jacket around him. She lifted him up and held him between her arms. She sobbed knowing who she had to call she picked up her phone and silently prayed for their to be no signal.

 

She gasped as the little screen flickered to life. She tapped the screen opening up speed dial she let out a small sob as she clicked the name.

 

‘^w^Sis Rina’

 

The phone rang out three times before Kitsu heard the click. She heard a cute and loud voice that sent sadness and shame down her spine.

 

“Hello”

 

“Rina…”

 

“Yeppers, that’s me sis!”

 

Kitsu cried softly holding the phone.

 

“I need you to meet me at our old den”

 

“The little one right around ringlen?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Okidoki sis!”

 

Kitsu sighed, hanging up the phone. she lift Claw up and walked to the place where Claw had first met his fiance and where kitsu had first met her sister. People gave the small girl sympathetic looks as she walked holding Claw closely to her chest. She turned the corner heading into the forest. Kitsu howled loudly the sorrowful song echoing. She leaned forward as the song echoed back by a much squeakier and joyful sound.

 

She passed under the outgrown vines to where Rina sat her joyful aura suddenly fading. Kitsukami sat down quietly unwrapping her favorite jacket. She looked up and almost instantly started crying. Rina’s wide blue eyes stared in dismay she looked up at her sister, tears already streaming down her face.

 

“Kitsu, h-how?” she sniffled, reaching forward she put her hand through her sweetheart’s thick matted fur. She lowered her head breathing in her lover’s scent for the last time. Kitsukami’s body shook with emotion she knew she couldn’t say a word to help to even comfort her little sis. Rina cried holding Claw tightly, Kitsu stepped away and held something out for her.

 

“He wanted you to have this but, I never thought I’d be the one to give it to you. I’m so sorry sis” Kitsu cried, holding out a bedazzled blue ribbon that read.

 

**_‘Rina Rayzokora’_ **

 

Rina gasped, covering her mouth she carefully picked up the two ribbons. She saw all the handcrafted detail every line, stitch, every gem every single loving detail. Claw knew from little flowers to them first meeting. She held the two ribbons close to her and screamed, crying out in pain and loss.

 

Kitsukami took her leave from her weeping sister knowing she would need time. She pulled out her phone and saw she had a message, she open the text realizing right away it was Mate.

 

~hi Kitsu, I caught the two guys heading back to Dimitri’s now. How’s Rina?~

 

Kitsu gasped and then shook her head  _ of course Mate would know _

 

~she’ll be alright just needs some time~

 

~I understand Kitsu I~

 

~Mate it wasn’t your fault!~

 

~I know that, how about this I’ll meet you at Dimitri’s~

 

~kay’ see you there~

 

~yep later~

 

Kitsukami arrived shortly after Mate who was sprawled out on the floor.

 

“Yo wake up sleepyhead” she barked, nudging him sharply in the ribs.    
“Ah what? I’m up, I’m up!” Mate groaned, rolling over he looked up at kitsu and made a low screech at her. She grinned for a second and gestured to the group in a much sadder manner. Mate shook his head, he got up and stretched.

 

“Well everyone accounted for and more importantly.” Mate stated, flipping the rope they tracked off “everyone caught.”

 

Kitsukami laughed and sat down next to Mate, clipping his shoulder playfully. Mate batted back at her, nuzzling her hair. They both tumbled over each other laughing and playing. The two of them sat up and growled lightly.

 

“Bring it Dragon,”

 

“Back at you wolfie”

 

They jumped at each other rolling on the floor, they slammed into Kevin.

 

“Whoa, hey!” he cried, falling over he quickly regained himself.

 

He jumped on them tackling Mate and pinning Kitsu who kicked his chest sending him a solid three feet in the air. she swiftly rolled grabbing a pillow she raised it and hit kevin on the head. She swung around to get Mate, missed and hit Syi in the face. Kit raised an eyebrow and chuckled, covering her mouth. she hid behind Mate and Kevin who were at the moment in a slapfest and didn’t mind her hiding.

 

Syi perched on the couch like a cat, rocking her haunches side to side, she pounced! Knocking over the dragon and vulture taking Kitsukami with them. She stood atop the dog pile and woofed in delight. She held her head high.

 

**_BAM!_ **

 

She was knocked off her feet and rolled over to see mataku’s small little mahere form, he wagged his tail in joy. Syi growled jumping at her little assailant. she soared through the air, Mataku squeaked, jumping sideways. Syi tackled Aroha instead who promptly picked her up and tossed her on the couch. Syi chuckled nervously, switching into her mahere she dashed between Aroha’s legs. Jumping on and over Mate who screeched at her. Kitsukami pawed at her from underneath the pile barking at her.

 

The six of them were cleaning themselves up from the play fight. When Dimitri walked in holding a folder and briefcase. Everyone turned eyes narrowing. There was a sharp click as Dimitri set down the case and turned it around. Mataku gasped and hid behind Aroha she reached back and patted him on the head. Kevin eye’s flickered gold and velvet feathers spiked at his temples. Mate made a noise somewhere between a squeak and a growl. Kitsukami paused and reached forward. Her long nails turned black as they wrapped around the picture.

 

“So that’s her… Iszabella,” Kitsu whispered, she stared at the photo of Mataku’s previous mistress. Long brown hair wisped past her forearms. She was dressed in a royal emerald green gown and had piercing eyes like a rusted knife. Kitsukami crumpled the picture. She looked up burning hatred glowing in her eyes and snarled.

 

“Iszabella. You. Are. DEAD!!!”  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Assassin's Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here is where plot truly builds (also whoever is still reading to this point you are my best friend!)

Kitsu tilted her head back a furious look on her face.

 

“What did you find out Dimitri?” she growled, Kitsu started pacing the room her five friends watching her with concern. Dimitri motioned her to sit she glared at him and leaned against the door instead.

 

“Hmm well we found out this, Iszabella’s hideout is somewhere between. A place called night cavern and a place called World unknown.” Dimitri huffed, crossing his arms “whatever that means.”

 

“I used to live there, in night cavern.” Kitsukami whispered, her blue eyes looked like a deep stormy ocean.

 

“And me world unknown, at least the first part of my life” Mate growled, flicking his tongue out. Kitsu and Mate shared a somber glance “we ca-”

 

“I’ll go, I know the way” a quiet voice cut through the sentence

 

Everyone turned staring at there eight year old friend. Aroha looked behind her, eyes widening. Mataku’s ashen hair still draped over one eye, yet both of those eyes glowed, he was different.

 

“Diata you can’t!” Aroha yelled, she kneeled down shaking her head “you just can’t”

 

Mataku looked at her a sheepish grin on his face “aro” he yipped, looking at her sweetly “I’ll be-”

 

“NO!” She shouted, standing up. She shook her head and wiped the tears away from her eyes. Mataku sighed and walked over to her “Aro~” he called, pawing her jean jacket. She turned her head refusing to look at him. “Aroha~ don’t ignore me” he whimpered, reaching forward he leaned against her staring up at her. She huffed and turn her body, knocking mataku away. He paused after tumbling a foot or two away; he sat there staring at Aroha. He stood and looked up at her mischievously. Aroha glanced over and saw that sly smirk.

 

“What?” she grumbled

 

“Aro~” Mataku hummed bouncing up on his tip toes

 

“WHAT!” she roared, looking completely at him.

 

Somehow that sly smile which was three feet below her was now right beside her. Mataku laid his head on top of Aroha’s and purred, she turned away letting out a low huff as she did so.

“Need something?” she grimaced, turning to stare into his little amber eyes. 

“What me no~” he chirped, tilting his head and waving a paw innocently.

“I know you Diata - little lion” she huffed, swatting at him. He jumped over her hand and stood on her shoulder. Giving her a sweet puppy look before hopping down. He waved to everyone and walked to the door.

“Laters, bye Aro” Mataku cooed,

“I suppose, but first…” she groaned, leaning down she redid his bubblegum pink ribbon; tying it into a perfect bow. She hugged him tightly. They stayed there for a long time she finally let him go and with a tear streaming down her face she whispered.

“Come back to me, love”

He nodded, turning his back to them and left.

 

Mataku sighed, closing the door of the complex. He looked around and made his way down a familiar path. Passing through the old part of town, he crept silently through the old streets, weaving his way. Mataku paused; lowering himself to the ground he turned into his mahere form and ran.

He reached the edge of the Human Realm in a few minutes. Careful to watch his step Mataku made his way across the border. He tucked his ears and lowered his head ignoring the voices, the ones that gasp and scream, curse and beg. He paused hearing a familiar voice.

“Iss that you mataku?” A snake-like voice hissed, beckoning him to the darker trails.

“No, sorry” Mataku growled, turning his head and shaking out the sound.

“Mataku my sweet darling child” another voice chided, this one coming from the light

“I’m sorry ma’am not me” he barked, turning his ears down. He dashed through the forest, when suddenly like a whip out of the shadows he stumbled rolling through some thorny underbrush. He shook checking his leg for bleeding, he sighed relieved to see their wasn’t any. 

_ I can’t afford to get hurt this early on _ , Mataku thought shaking his head. He leapt forward stretching out his claws he gripped on a tree branched and launched himself off the tree at a lightning pace.

Turn here, jump there and DUCK! Roll now and spin around. Mataku thought twirling and dancing, keeping an even pace as he whisked through the massive labyrinth known as Night Cavern. He paused, looking at one of the many pink colored rivers  _ light red right med. _ He remembered an old saying he learned from his senior and dipped his head taking a small drink before he turned away following a familiar path

_ RED: put you to bed  _

_ YELLOW: kill a fellow _

_ BLUE: for flew _

He smirked and trotted along slowing down his pace. He glanced up and saw a pair of gleaming green eyes.

“Hi serpentine,” He woofed softly, the eyes continued to stare at him before a long winged snake slithered down the tree.

“Hey Mataku, it’s been ages since I last saw you!” she rasped hugging him with her razor wings. “What have you been up to?”

“N-nothing much” Mataku stuttered, taking a couple steps back. The long lanky form paused and looked down furrowing their brows

“Ti” she groaned, passing a clawed hand over her face “you know that”

“Sorry Ti I know” he murmured, his eyes rose to meet her glowing lime green gaze. “It’s just you know I-I well I didn’t really want to come back to this place and” Mataku hesitated, swallowing hard “is  _ she _ here?”

Ti met his gaze comfortably she sighed and sat back on her haunches. Resting her head against a burly redwood tree. “No, you’re safe with me Mata she is nowhere near us.” she mused, narrowing her eyes and flicking her tongue ”but I have to ask Mata, why did you come back? You were free… no more chains no more torture. you finally escaped her wretched jaws, you no longer had to dirty your tiny hands with gallons upon gallons of blood. You didn’t have to kill or” Ti snapped, turning her head she choked out the last few words “or be a sex toy for that hyena.” Mataku yelped as the winged serpent reared up “But you came back! Why didn’t you run? Run now! Get out while you can!” she howled, wings curling up in rage. She lowered her head, turning her long rigid body to block the path. She frilled out her wings the razor thin spines sticking up. Her neon eyes lit up illuminating the whole forest they spied Mataku’s small trembling form. Serpentine snarled, teeth vividly displayed.

 

“I WON’T LET YOU GO BACK!!!!!!!” 

 

Mataku whimpered, rooted to his spot he opened his mouth but his world was spinning nothing,  _ nothing _ his words wouldn’t form he didn’t have the strength. He took a step back, then forward. The glowing beast didn’t waver.

“Ti, I found someone… I need to protect them” He barked, finding his rapid-beating heart. Mataku took a step forward, he easily dodged the tail that lashed at him. Serpentine growled a warning, Mataku paused his own eyes lighting up.

“Ti I am faster” he implored, bracing his hind legs on a stone

“But not stronger” she retorted, her wings whipped back cutting two trees for emphasis.

Mataku stared at her his eyes begging, pleading with her. She reared her head flipping to and fro. He sighed pushing with all his strength he leapt for Ti’s short ears, she reared wings reaching to grab him. He fainted and dived down shooting under her snake-like body.

“MATAKU” she howled, whirling herself around.  _ I must keep going! _ He yelped hearing trees snap and a horrid acidic roar sounded behind him. He lept into and out of thorny underbrush; weaving between stones and trees. Mataku panted hard; he spotted a tree five meters away a tall redwood with a small niche he could hide in. Turning slightly and pressing his ears back, he leapt up the tree his curled nails keeping him attached, he ran up the tree, hopping into the niche.

Curling up so only the ashy black fur was showing, thankfully it matched the tree’s bark.

Serpentine roared and flew past the tree, her wings leaving whirlwinds in their wake.

Mataku sighed,  _ she’s only trying to protect me. _ He curled into the tree and flattened his ears, making a little chatter as he rotated his head back.  _ Clear let’s go, _ Mataku wriggled out of the tree; he jumped rolling onto his back, he stared up at the sky.

“Woah, that was close” he panted, standing up he shook and continued muttering to himself. “let’s hope I don’t see her again.”

Mataku paused realizing the sudden change of scenery he sighed, and ran forward weaving his way through a worn down path; full well knowing what he was about to see  _ again. _ The skies grew dim not a single glimmer of light could hope to cross the dense boundaries of trees. Mataku swallowed back a squeal and stared up in horror. 

One look and the sight tore it’s menacing presence back into Mataku’s innocent amber eyes. Reflecting the black branches which stood like chains; wrapping around his throat and blood colored horizons dripped and pooled at his feet. The wind whipped and curled passing straight through his fur and sunk deep into his bones. He raised his hackles defensively and edged his way towards the back gate. A flock of ravens flew overhead, their calls horribly familiar. Mataku released his mahere, shifting into a human he leaped over the gate careful not to hit any wires as he landed.

Mataku looked around the garden, his nose remembering all of the old smells of what use to be his. Mataku kneeled, looking down at his two favorite plants snakeroot and rosary pea both vivid, deadly and poisonous. Gently he plucked a sufficient amount of rosaries and bundled a lot of white snakeroot. He peered up at the castle, gulped and walked in.

Silently creeping the halls, Mataku peered around an open door. What he remembered as his old room, well… least to say it was not impressive. You would think a dog’s kennel looks better than this _ mess _ . He gave a small shudder, brushing off cobwebs as he entered. The worn red carpet was folded neatly and tucked in a corner. He ran his hand over the patterned walls, each of the little bumps and grooves from his claws, still deeply embedded in the crimson marble. A sly smirk crossed his lips.

“So you finally realized I was here, Iszabella” Mataku chided, turning to face the sinister brunette who was leaning against the wall.

“I never thought my sweet little assassin would come back, hello toy” she purred, walking across the room she caught mataku’s chin with her hand. 

“I will never belong to you!” Mataku leapt back and snarled in disgust, his eyes burning with a deep hatred for the woman in front of him. He took a step back; reaching for his retractable bow and arrow in his bag. Iszabella raised a clawed finger, waving it in front of him.

“Nu-nu-nuh” she chortled, looking at Mataku like he was her prey  _ and he was. _

Mataku dropped his hand to his side, sighing in mock defeat. He looked up through his pretty little lashes; a twinkle in his eyes. Mataku leaned forward dropping on his knees, the bow and arrows clattered into a pointy mess on the floor. Mataku clung to Isabella's dress, sobbing lightly.

“Oh mistress” he sobbed “what have I become not listening to the best mistress in the world, I must be punished!” He choked back a laugh throwing a hand over head for dramatic  _ um realistic  _ flare. He wagged his fluffy tail lightly, Iszabella smirked.

“Well my little slave, I knew you would return to me” she chimed, running a hand over his little black tipped ears.

“Don’t worry you will be mine again,” she cackled grabbing a lock of hair and pulling it back “even if we have to go over a few  _ lessons” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
